


Delight Fruits

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle asks Beckett is she would be willing to have sex with other partners, as he interested in trying it with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Are you going to be ready for this Kate? Castle poses the question with his eye brow raising at her expression.

What she was wanting to know was why he was asking in the first place.

"If I said no?" Kate huffs and puffs after spending most of the day at the 12th precinct her day back since having her son Reese, and now having to come home after a long day, checking on her son, and now of all things, he wants to play around too having to be late with everyone is asleep.

Her husband having to been writing, in between watching his son sleep, eat and give him a little bit of a bath, to have himself wet doing so, to have him think back of the good old days of just pure erotic sex.

"Kate, are you scared to enjoy sex again, scared you'll lose yourself into the total sensation of your own body? He's sure very opened with his statement to her.

Castle smiled sneakily coming up from behind her to kiss the back of her neck. She couldn't resist it, when it comes to her husband and his needs and hers mostly. And he was going to do something about it, if he had his own way.

And for when it comes to sex, she is willing to try anything that is asked of her including having sex up the anus, it's only been recently she has been a willing partner to this, when ever Castle gets into his crazy moods to try something different other then the usual toys, oils, cuffs, whips and normal sexual positions.

When he said, he wanted to try group sex, she had said "Are you serious?"

The last thing Kate Beckett would think otherwise to have sex with other partners, having another man or woman between her legs was giving her the shivers, but now that she thinks about it, it sounds rather intriguing to even try it. But think of it this way, your have all of the bases covered in every way.

"Tell me Castle, If I agree to this, when will we be able to perform the different sexual acts with the other partners with a son that needs our attention?"

He's resisting, eyes still on his wife before answering. "I will let you know Kate, we can have Alexis and Mother watch Reese along with the nanny, we can plan a night out on the town at the Trump Towers hotel, since it's been a while we were there."

She could taste it now, having another man's cock in her mouth, Castle eating her pussy and some one else licking her anus, while entering one of the toys into her. She was getting excited just thinking about it right here and now. She could just attack Castle at the moment in the kitchen, watching him cook dinner for the both of them.

Kate could just now feel the slickness from between her legs along with a glow to her cheeks.......

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett had to supervise in the field in regard to a double murder investigation, but she would be free the rest of the weekend.

In fact she very lucky. Alexis and her husband William would be able to watch Reese at the loft as with Martha, since her new play won't be starting up again for another week.

With a excited sigh, Castle texted his wife to let her know he was able to get reservations at the Trump Towers hotel for Saturday evening and part of Sunday.

Plus a fringe benefit, he called one of the escort services, they will be sending three of their best people in the business to service us. "What do you think, Kate?" He is asking her again. "Are you ready for this to have all of your "Fruits" picked from the basket?"

Moments later, his hone dinged back with a text replied. "I am ready Rick, lets do this, however I would need a little encouragement on your part once we get there."

Castle text back. "Inspiration, huh!, how about I suck your nipples really hard using the clamps to get you started?"

Beckett opened his text and let out a breathy laugh. Of course he would ask me that, but it's not like she really minds, as with the pain, or the wonderful delightful orgasms.

With a smirk on her face while out in the field, she gets back into her vehicle after speaking with Ryan, Sung and Esposito to discuss about the details of the case, she was not going to be available for the rest of the weekend, while Captain Anderson of the night watch will be taking over.

Sitting down she texts back to her husband. "Wonderful idea Rick, nipple clamps and also on my clit to get me really started."

This really gets the writer worked up before they even arrived at the hotel, he can't wait to get his hands on her.

He would get his cleavage, along with her hot pussy before the escort service arrives.....

As soon as the text came through, Castle opened it with wide eyes, heat immediately rushing down south. "God, his wife is so " Fucking hot!" She had sent a close up shot of one breast with her hand playing with it. 

And she wasn't even wet naked yet and his bulging against the inside of his boxers, not wearing any pants, since he's in the bedroom after writing two chapters, while the nanny was in the nursery taking care of Reese.

Deciding to tease her back to get her even "Hotter", he took a picture of his straining erection inside of his boxers and sent it with the following text reading. "This is how hard I am at the moment, it's going to be even harder when I shove it down your throat!" Period.

But when she read the text after opening it, she was glad, it made her flush and the heat to immediately coil in the bottom of her stomach and the growing wetness...."She could not wait or for the escort service to really do a job on her body and spirit."


	3. Chapter 3

She was over whelmed with all of her five senses. Good god man, how much can a woman take? Is something she's even questioned before, but no they're over whelming in a way she never forget in her life.

It's obvious at the moment Castle is busy looking to be serviced, but this time with his cock now down my throat for the moment, tasting the saltiness of his member. She was certainly enjoying the taste of him.

She was making used of her mouth and tongue until the one's from the escort service arrives.

But meanwhile, he's anything but silent. He tells her to go deeper, while she sucks the living days lights out of him.

While he's straddling on the edge of the bed, while she is sitting on the queen size bed of the hotel.

She's waiting for him to turn around after asking, she wants to lick his ass parting his cheeks, so that her tongue can get at him to further taste him in every way.

She is all tongue and lips on him to have him squirm, he's twisted with his growl along with a few profanities. He finally reaches for her, but she knocks his hands away, frustrated with the barriers that still keep her from marking him in a way she wants.......

His hand now is pulling on her hair, while turning her around before she can blink, her head yanked backward, until he can kiss really hard bruising her lips further. "They will be here soon Kate, and they will be starting with you first."

"Oh, really Babe!", She doesn't want to hear anymore until they do arrive, she takes him again in her mouth licking up and down his hard shaft.

He doesn't say anything, while letting her play him perfectly, while his hand goes to her clit tugging at it, while she moves in closer, doing her magic on him.

He's not able to stay still with his jerking motion from what his wife was mostly doing, until a few moments later, he comes quickly to spill into her mouth taking every droplet and licking it up with his tongue.

Moments later there's a knock on there door.....


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit!" Beckett said under her breath, here she was in the middle of having sex with her husband when there was a knock on the door.

Castle went to put on his robe quickly went over to open the door. "Hello, my name Damien, we are from the escort Service Aurora, this is Susan my wife and Andrew, we will be servicing yourself and your wife for this evening."

Damien was tall with black hair and well built all over as it would seem. While Susan with long brown wavy hair was petite, while Andrew is sorta in between. They were carrying two bags filled with sexual toys to be used on there clients.

"Evening, please come in." Castle says while Kate came over wrapping her arm around Castle. He pressed her closer.

Damien spoke first. "Where would you like to start? As Damien came over to Kate to get her started with a blazing kiss on her already swollen lips, while Susan did the same to Castle looking on with Curiosity.

Damien pulled back to look at her, but she stopped him with her hand against his chest, but instead she went for his pants opening the belt buckle and pulling it out quickly throwing it on the floor to search for his cock that was semi erect, while Susan did the same with Castle opening his robe, for where She was rather impressed with the size of his cock.

Kate had pondered her decision carefully, before deciding on a course of action. She took Damien's cock into her mouth and started to suck and lick up and down his shaft, while pulling down his pants completely getting him out of them with Andrew helping her.

He went to work with coming behind her to spread her anus cheeks to begin playing with the opening taking out a tube of lube from the bag to be used on her opening, as she continued on.

Kate was going to suggest taking this into the bedroom, but she decided not to with having Damien's cock down her throat for the moment. She turned her head a little to see Castle fully enjoying Susan sucking hard on his cock and loving every inch of him now on the couch laying down while she was working on him, he was completely nude now.

Damien prompted her with his eyes to continue on, as he takes her head and hair to pull her deeper into his very hard cock.

Andrew started to have Kate Squirm from the entering of his fingers up her anus, along with tugging at her very wet clit.

Kate tried to breath with stroking up and down, between her ass and clit, she wasn't able to concentrate at the moment.

She quickly looked at Castle, it would seem he come into Susan's mouth, she was completely naked to show her size c breasts standing erect and hard.

Castle giddy with excitement, Susan told him to get on his knees to spread his legs wide, she was going to use one of the vibrator's placing the lube on it and on his opening, slowly going using two fingers, as Castle licked his lips.

He could feel the pressure before she places the vibrator inside of him turning it on at a slow speed to begin with, as she grabs his his very sensitive cock to continue on with pushing the toy in and out of him, turning it up to a higher level to have him cry out in pleasure.

Susan knelt down in the back of him to keep on pushing it deeper into him while squeezing his cock and balls. She tells him to lean over further, it was at this she asked Andrew to come over to do the same with her spreading her legs to fuck her from behind. He obeys leaving just Damien with Kate Beckett now.

She panted as Andrew followed her orders. Castle was then pushed down onto the couch, for where she pushed really deep into him until finally, she was done with him on that aspect of it.

While Andrew did the same with Susan. She went down on the couch face down and he continued thrusting over and over very hard until, finally he came inside grunting out loud from his orgasm.

It was at this point Andrew told Susan to turn over to have Castle to start eating out her folds. He did as he was told with that smirk on his face enjoying himself terribly...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Afterwards Kate Couldn't say a thing, she did what was told of her. After Damien mention there next intentions. Three men in her depending on how you see it. "Good God!"

Damien greeted her having her in her knees, while being on the bed, He had his hand placing lube on his cock and her clit, as Andrew straddles her with his cock already in her mouth, while starting his business with her.

Susan was stimulating Castle with her hand first before starting on his penis already hard as a rock, she places the lotion between her hand, while going up and down on his shaft. Castle decided to take hold of her breasts playing and tugging at the taut nipples between his fingers.

Castle sneered at the touch of a different woman's breasts, his mouth went to one of them, while Susan began to lick and suck up and down. He was very hard for him to think straight with what she was prompted to be doing.

As for Kate, Damien was huge, he took his at first for her vagina to adjust to his size, she was having to lose it a little, as saliva was spilling out of her mouth sucking Andrew's cock. It was at this point, using his hands went to squeeze both of her nipples to pull them out further to have her cry out...

Susan continued on to suck on his full erection, before she says to him, she wanted him to enter her laying on top, while raising her legs up in the air and very wide.

Castle obeyed as he takes some of the lotion, along with placing a rubber and some on it as well, while his cock is able to slide in slowly before beginning to thrust in and out. She was certainly enjoying it very much. She smiled back up to him, Castle smirked knowing this was plainly worth it for him, but he didn't know with his wife Kate Beckett.

But for Kate, she was getting really bold, she asked Damien on whether Andrew could join in with his cock into her opening at the same time, taking the both of them to be a real experience.

Damien says. "Okak, get on your back." He instructed her after a moment's thought. She immediate followed his request. She turned over on the bed to straddled her thighs. She grabbed both of there cocks and gave them both a couple of strokes before she positioned herself above Damien and Andrew, for where both men were able to fill her completely opening her up further.

While Damien grabbed one of her breasts, as with Andrew, with Andrew placing a hand under her to stroke her ass to play with her cheeks softly.

She tensed with excitement with her heart racing, both could see it, as with Castle looking over after coming hard having to pulled out of Susan taking off the rubber and throwing it into the garbage pale.

She was arching up to feel both of there cocks with the friction driving her crazy with desire. After a few more thrusts working together simultaneously.

She had though she would burst, it was too much and yet not enough for her. She wanted to come further, but it felt so good, this feeling of being completely filled. While Andrew rubbed her clit hard up and around. "Come for us, Kate." He says encouraging her further, until finally. She cried out, while her orgasm wrecked her body totally.

She was on fire! And it wouldn't stop because not only Damien and Andrew kept thrusting into her relentlessly.

But a moment later both men spilled into there rubbers. She was completely drained and sated. Damien collapsed on top of her to pull out as with Andrew.

Kate continued to stay on her back looking over at Castle's face. This was not over by a long shot. She says "Thank you." She exhaled breathlessly.

Damien tells everyone to rest until the next session starts up.

Castle comes over very slowly. "Are you okak?"

"Yeah, she smiled in reply. "Swollen and sore in some areas, I have never felt anything like it in my life."....


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett was tingling all over, and she couldn't help it, when you have three men on you to give your ultimate orgasm, and they still were not done.

Kate Beckett had her fair share of sex over the years, but she never experienced anything like this. And since a certain mystery writer, who should be remain nameless, was having the best time of his life, accept for getting married to her in the Hamptons.

After Castle had asked her on whether she was fine, he was next on the hit list.

Damien, Andrew and Susan were sitting up on a special exercise bar with ropes to hang Castle up side down tying his ankles for support, while his legs would be spread wide as he could go.

It's not the first time, he's done something like this, he was married at one time to Meredith, at one time she was a real freak for anything like this after the divorce, and she would drop into town,Castle and her would go at it for hours.

Damien had announced it was time to begin after a brief rest. "Castle, please move over to the bars, we are going to hang you up side down with typing your ankles, so please tell me on whether you get dizzy or not, okak?"

Yes, I have done something like this in the past." He smirked at his wife, who will probably be watching the entire thing.

Susan says. "Don't worry, your going to love this any way." With Susan biting down on Castle's inner thigh hard enough to make him jump, while he was finally tied and his body hanging down having placed the bars up, along with his private parts hanging down.

Castle had time to breath before Susan began sucking him. Her mouth vicious and unrelenting on him, there was nothing he could do.

Damien came over to Beckett telling her to over behind him to eat out his ask cheeks along with one of the toys, while Andrew bent down to put his cock into Castle's mouth to have him go through his ultimate orgasm, leaving Damien to fuck Beckett from behind.

Beckett opened her eyes, as she watches Castle's reaction to what is happening to him, he was loving it despite being some what painful at times.

Castle is twitching all over as Susan is going down hard on his cock, the hardest he has ever felt in his entire life.

Beckett start her mouth on his opening of his anus to taste him, while Damien is behind her with being ready to go, he is not gentle at all, he starts to slam into her from the back to have her cry out loudly, while Castle is trying to breath with a cock in his mouth and saliva all over.

Damien hollers over at Castle. "Are you all right?" He asks before continuing his thrust hard into her, cupping her breast extremely hard.

In a whisper he says. "I think, I am fine." Struggling to say the words as he groans out, as Susan is getting close to have him come really hard into her mouth and he does screaming out from his orgasm trying to pull on the device that is holding him upside down.

While Castle chokes on saliva , when Andrew also comes into his mouth dropping semen all over his body and Andrew.

He's trying to breath when Beckett is told to stop, while Damien continued on for a few moments more before finally spilling into the rubber that was inside of her.

A few minutes later Castle finds himself on the floor after being untied from the bars, Beckett went over to him to hold her husband in her arms making sure he was all right.

He croaked out. "Yes."

It was at this point Damien and the two decided to rest for the final session coming up. They all decided to call for room service to eat and drink to bring up there energy levels, along with a short shower.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been an interesting evening so far, and there is going to be even more sessions with the three from the Escort service. What more can anyone do besides the usual? Beckett asked having had taken a quick shower thinking to herself.

It all started innocently enough, but this has turned into something bigger, all for the sake of who can have the bigger orgasm. Beckett sighed after getting out to let the others take their turn.

But when she walked out into the living room, she could not believed it, there were masks, cuffs, whips and other items she had seen from over the years having visited during her investigations for the 12th precinct.

There's a moment where Beckett on whether she had enough for the evening, but then again seeing those items has further peaked her interest. Inhale. A sharp sound of expectations filled her.

Susan has in her hand a braided leather cords wrap the skin of her shoulder, as Castle is the first to get started. The crack of contact hitting his ear on delay is rough, but the pain's already peaked and begun to fade into a low burn. He's supposed to keep his eyes closed, but he can't help it, can't resists giving her a quick look.

Damien comes over telling Beckett to stand next to Castle, while placing her arms typing them to the post of the exercise bar bringing it down. She obeys even though wanting to ask questions, but she doesn't, she intrigued.

While Andrew comes over making sure all is secured on Castle and Beckett. Damien smiles sheepishly , glancing from looking to the wondrous instrument in his hands, as if just now understands its power.

"Castle, Beckett are you ready, Susan will use the leather cords to lightly strike the each of you, While Andrew will be behind Castle holding onto his cock in his hand, I will do the same with Beckett squeezing her nipples as hard as I could, along with placing the clamps?"

"Sure, more than, my wife." Castle allows his eyes to slide closed again, centering himself and focusing on breathing deeply. Deep breaths, in, out. Then he waits as with Beckett.

The blow hits his right side. The edge of stinging pain that much he becomes gets used to quickly, it's the same for Beckett hitting her legs to wince out in the deep aches to have her cry out, while Damien pulls at her nipples with the clamps in between each stroke.

Again Susan strikes this time hitting the hand of Andrew holding onto Castle's cock. A dark groan escapes him, of pleasure and pain, her assault halting for a moment, as she was waiting on Damien to continue on. He nods along with saying. "Five more strikes for each much harder."

Castle and Beckett waits again, for her to received the treatment, his heart drumming in excitement, but for Kate it was the hurt of fear.

Susan hits each of them, each stroke a degree stronger, to leave welts now, while Andrew is told to pull harder on Castle's cock, as with Damien. Both are now crying out......

As there flesh swelling, raised and warm, and aching marks on her.

"Crack three more for the final time." Damien says. After hitting them, Susan puts down the leather chord leaving it on the coffee table for now.

"Count down is finish?" She says, her voice warning but sharp to her two clients.

Exhausted and relieved. Andrew comes around to finish the job with sucking Castle's cock, while Damien then went to take off the clamps to suck further with his mouth, while one hand is on her clit.

She is thinking when is this going to be over with. Beckett is finally at her breaking point............. 

"


	8. Chapter 8

Beckett was pressed up the small frig of the hotel after the session they had moments ago, she was still reeling from the whippings. Even though she knew that the three weren't really out to hurt her or Castle, only to pleasure.

She needed to be distracted a little to placed her body against the cold metal of the frig to cool down her body. But for Castle, he wanted more of what was happening with the three from the escort service.

Castle came behind his wife to place his tongue into her ear deep, and his hand working it's way down to her front still on fire. Her breathy moans caught by his now open mouth. Did she needed be fucked again over and over again?" "Yes!"

With Damien and the two others seeing this, he came over to tell Castle to continue on.

Against her body's screaming demands, she placed his hand further between her legs, and then having his fingers came up to his mouth sucking his fingers to taste her juices. After another dirty kiss and a palm against his cock straining for her to touch, as she does.

However Damien came to be behind Castle with a tube to be placed of the lube into his ass and his already thick arousal. He tells him in his ear that he was going to fuck him hard, while Andrew does the same to him, it was going to be some sight to see, while Susan will be watching it with a couple of her little toys to be used on herself.

Beckett tried to see what was happening, when she was holding onto Castle's cock pumping him, while Castle was trying to breath with Damien pushing into his anus really hard to have all of his muscles contracted. He exhaled. Biting his lip in an attempt to relieved the tension from his body. 

As for Beckett, she tugged at Castle having him to moan even further, as with Damien and Andrew.

Damien tells Beckett to turn around to face Castle, telling her to suck Castle's cock extremely hard until he comes. She was able to sucked deeply in her mouth, her hand stayed still, yet firm, at the base of his cock, while her mouth made him moan her name loud.

Knowing that she had stopped before he was too far gone. She released him with a clenching wet sound and turned her head a little, as Damien made one final push into his ass to have his muscles/nerve ending contracted, as he comes into Castle a great deal having to be running down his legs and Damien's, the same for Andrew not as much on him and his partner Damien.

But for Beckett, she would finish up Castle with the final sucking at the base, along with stroking hard with her hand to finally having him to come deeply now into her throat until every last drop came out.

It was at this point Damien asked Castle into his ear on whether or not he would be interested in extending there time for another hour wanting to use the last of the toys on them.

"Differently Damien, I would be sure to pay you the extra money afterwards after a few moments of rest." As he smiles at Beckett trying to catch her breath, along with taking a sip of water from the faucet.


	9. Chapter 9

Susan was talking to Damien in the corner of the kitchen. "Don't you think, we were able to get a little over board with them?" She asked her husband taking out the hand cuff, candles, and vibrators for their last session of the evening.

"Non sense Susan, it was Mr. Castle, that had asked to have us be a little more force with his wife, and besides it made it more interesting to see his wife put into her place?"

"On really, Damien, your getting too use of all this with the extra money instead of your day job." She demanded with her statement, she was steaming.

"That may be, but it's a helluva of alot more money then what I am making now at the firm, you know that, maybe your just a tad jealous, with me spending more time with Beckett instead of you?" He says while laughing, as Susan punches her husband's abs lightly to give a mock cry out before taking her quickly into his arms for a quick kiss, and his hand on her clit before stopping with the next session.

"All right everyone, are you ready, Beckett please lay on the bed as with Mr. Castle?"

Five minutes later having their hands in the cuffs, there wrists were firmly secured to the bed posts, she and Castle trying to see if they could move out of them, it wasn't possible.

Completely naked, both of their arms above there heads the cuffs laced through the bars of the cream colored metal headboard.

Beckett and Castle had pillows placed under them to raise up their torso's, to bring them up higher, along with their ankles as well, so they couldn't move.

Castle's mind wandered. "Candles, feathers, nipple clamps and a few other items he couldn't think of for the moment. However when Damien came over with a large pump with several levels to be used, it had looked like a suction device to be placed on his balls and cock. Damien said he had two for both, while Susan had smaller ones for Beckett's breasts and clit.

While Andrew will again use the whip and yes feathers to be used in between if possible, as with the clamps. 

He would not say where they would be going until they had started.

Then to top if off with two blind folds to really enhanced the sensation of everything will be happening to them.

Andrew had the braided, black leather riding crop.

While he was checking it out once again.

"Holy cow!" Castle swallowed, then blinked, it was really getting serious now.

"Castle, what's the matter, it was your idea to continue this in the first place," As Beckett chuckled, while Susan descended them both with placing the blind folds while checking all of the hand cuffs with their hands and ankles.

Damien came over with the suction devices starting with Castle placing them into place, getting his cock inside before switching it on the lowest setting at first, when Susan did the same with Beckett to have her already going crazy as the suction cup was sucking her opening, as she tries to move.

"All set Damien." Susan replies, while Andrew gave the clamps to be placed on Castle's nipples, he arched up when the pressure was getting a little too much, when the suction cup was turned up further to fell like he was in a vice.

Andrew slowly used the whip on Castle hitting the bottom of his feet, as with Beckett to pull the cuffs from the instant burning and pain on there faces.


	10. Chapter 10

When the riding crop hit near his groin, he felt like he was seeing stars, along with the suction cup expanding his cock/balls further, as if he was on fire, it had to end soon with him about to explode totally from the suction cups.

He's been trying to calm his breathing, but to no avail, he was trapped like a fire fly with no where to go.

Damien and Susan were looking at each other were enjoying the entire scene getting off on it in front of them since they had on the blind folds.

Andrew stopped with the braid to go with the feather now to hit the most tender areas of their bodies. Beckett didn't know whether to cry, scream or laugh from the feather touching in areas she could never dream of.

She tried to relax, but the clamps on her breasts were getting to be just too much, as with had an orgasm a few times already just from the suction cup.

Susan went to pull the clamps further on her nipples, before taking them off to have her scream out from the pain and burning of her nipples turning purple, along with being totally swollen.

She takes them off to have her breathing a great deal better, it's going to be weeks before Castle is able to touch her again including her clit. "This will teach him a lesson, but was it over?"

Damien told Andrew to stop to take out the candles and let them know this would be probably the final items that would be used on their bodies before the final.....

Once Damien had taken off the suction cups on Castle, he was truly a real mess having to come all over himself and the mattress. He was hurting, no doubt, he won't be able to walk correctly for a few days from his balls and cock having to be swollen.

His head was rushing from being dizzy from his total orgasm to drain him, between the pain and the burning of the riding crop hitting his body. But still the blind fold remained along with the cuffs. What was left? His brain was fogged. He was starting to smell burning of some type, thinking it just could be candles.

"Now this was bad,"Burning of the flesh."....

He tried to speak, when someone was straddling his body. Susan told him to relax a little before she begins, as with Andrew over Beckett's body giving her a few moments to recover from the sexual ordeal.


	11. Chapter 11

After being given a brief rest with the two. They were still laying on the bed in the handcuffs and blindfolds.

Damien had asked Andrew to turn off the lights with the candles having to do it's job of setting up the mood in the room, while two more lit candles still on the table were ready to be used.

"Castle and Beckett, we will began in a moment, you need to prepared yourselves, unless you wish to back out now?" Damien says to them on the bed.

She wasn't going to give Castle the satisfaction of giving up all for the sake of her pride, while Castle tends to get off his rocks on this kind of things from over the years.

But before starting Damien walked over to massage Castle's balls. He stroked his way back up to the very swollen tip, thumbing over the cum that had been their since the suction cups were taken off, Damien was teasing him. A light touch, up and down his cock.

Beckett asked what was happening, she asked to describe what Damien was doing to her husband.

He groaned, as the sensation was too much from having been abused roughly tonight, even though he had asked for it never the less.

"Damien is stroking my swollen balls and cock, Kate, what else do you need to know?" Damien had added further with his other hand. 

"Castle your going to feel the wax of the candle start to melt onto your stomach, do you hear me?"

"Yes!" He tries to get out the word arching his back from what Damien was doing to him with the stroking of his balls and cock.

It was Andrew having to come over to Beckett dipping his fingers into her wetness, with taking his fingers to lick up her juices into his mouth, before doing the same with the wax pouring a little making her jump at the burning of the wax, while trying to scream out, but Susan placed her hand over her mouth to keep her silent, before placing a gag ball strapped around her face with the blind fold.

Damien started to drop more of the wax onto his stomach and close to his groin to have him arch his back with his nerve endings in that very sensitive area. It was leaving small burn marks on both of their clients.

Damien says very softly into Susan's ear. "It's enough, we will finish them off with the finale, it's getting late."

"I know." She looked at the time on her watch that she was still wearing on her wrist all night, she didn't have to get up in the morning until later, but her husband had to be at the firm for Ten o'clock for a meeting with the board of directors.

Damien and Andrew puts down the candles back onto the table, while the rest of the candles would be staying lit for the finale.....


	12. Chapter 12

The next and final step of the evening, Castle with Beckett making love to each other, along with Damien and his wife Susan making love with Andrew just watching them.

Each man is aloud to use one sex toy with their wives. Damien announces to everyone in the room. With Andrew finally takes off the hand cuffs and blind folds off Castle and Beckett.

Kate was too busy trying to control her emotions, but if she had to have sex with her husband, she would scream at him later, if she lives that long with her frustration, pain, burning, and swollen body.

The high quality of the hand cuffs that had been placed are now off her wrists and ankles. She was rubbing them to get some of the circulation back.

Castle had suffered the same fate, however he would go with the vibrator to be used, hopefully with plenty of batteries.

Sitting up on the bed now, he tells her, he wants to start with the vibrator to get her started once more. Andrew goes to hands him one from the table making sure the batteries were working.

Damien opted to just make normal, sweet love to his wife Susan, he owes it too her for having to put up with with his crap the past two years, but still she loved him no matter what type of problems they might have between them.

Castle having to be sore. Asked her to lay down again on her back, placing now two pillows under her romp to raise her up higher. Since he needs to reach her pleasure spot to have her orgasm again several times. 

He loves to always see her do so during the past four years together.

In a soft spoken voice he asked her a question hopefully, she will be able to answer him truthfully. "What do you want, Kate?"

"You." She calls out, when he tweaks her nipple just like that, since the movement made her moan out further from the already swollen nipples.

He hums something against her shoulder. "What else Kate?"

She could see it in his eyes on what he was really wanting to get out of her.

"I want you to make love to me, Rick, with none of these blasted toys or devices to get off is what I want." Plus to say to him. "I love you, Rick, in every way, but I need to tell you this, you went way over board with this evening, but if you have to use the vibrator, it's fine with me."

He takes the vibrator, while he forces one leg in between hers nudging her hips forward while moving the pillows a little, until she's pressed so tightly against him, she could swear she can feel each muscle of his thigh burning. He held her there, tight, and then presses the button putting it on a middle setting.

It hits her like a burning rocket. Fast and explosive, she swears over and over into Castle's shoulder, hips are jerking, circling, it just doesn't stop, even when Castle releases it, every time she thinks it's over, there is another after shock that leaves her crying out. 

He asked her. "More?"

"yes!" She say before reaching for his cock, while holding onto his erection, hard and very hot and throbbing in her hand. "It's now my time to have all of the fun with you and "your friend" here in my hand."

She gives a couple of pumps before releasing him, while he continues on with the toy again. But first he bends down to her lips to kiss her using his tongue wanting to taste her in every way. This went on for a few moments before she is able to come up for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their will be one more chapter to go after this one, anyone wishing for me to continue this series with other characters please let me know, like with Kevin Ryan, Esposito, Jenny, Lanie or even Alexis?


	13. Final Chapter

Now this was better finally for Castle making real love with his wife, while she looked over at Damien and Susan.

Susan needed this badly in every way with her husband, despite some of the bills piling up with the mortgage due on the split level house.

She was sprawled across the end of the bed with Damien taking advantage with his tongue tasting her juices, he was really good at what he does.

She really doesn't know how it happened with getting into this business, but it's given her the chance to see him more this way despite having sex with the usual 20 clients a week with the occasional one's like with these two, and Castle money, had given us a large tip onto his credit card and in person.

Damien was saying to himself. "Heat, so much still even at this time of the night, his wife was ht as a fire cracker, and with the Fourth of July weekend holiday coming up."

Before she knew it, her husband raises her legs into the air and wide, he loves it when she does this, it gives her the chance to use one of the toys to have her wet as hell just from the brink from doing the next step.

In one swift moment he enter her hard to the woman cringed entirely holding onto the edge with her hands. "God!, harder!, Please!, she cries out with her own fingers on her clit rubbing into all directions to make her come harder very soon.

He drives hard hitting her g-spot several times having her to ask for even more with her spreading her legs even further. Several more jolts into her deep she went over the edge. She was shaking from her orgasm raking her body totally, it would take a few moments to come to her senses, breathing erratic, along with her heart rate.

Damien and Susan were done for the evening. While Andrew received his just desserts with watching and getting packed up for his involvement earlier.

During this time Castle and Beckett were fully engrossed with each other kissing, slowly touching each other. He moans, She does as well, she needed to take stock of her body later when they get home after making sure their son Reese has been taken care of.

With the final sucking up and down his cock having to be so tendered now, she was able to make him come quickly into her mouth tasting better each time with his cum.

They stop the both of them. It was time to go into the shower quickly, but first Castle went to his jacket where he had left his clothes, pulled out the cash for $500.00 for the additional time and a huge tip for everyone and their services.

Susan and Damien would take their shower at home, while Castle greeted them both the funds and the tip to be split between the three of them.

"Damien, I would like to thank you and your group for everything your done this evening, hopefully some day we will be able to do this again, now that I know what to expect most of the time."

They shake hands, as with Andrew before packing up the sex toys and other items that was used before leaving the room and the hotel to go home. The air was cool and balmy with just a slight touch of rain coming into the area.

Castle was exhausted still hurting all over, along with his wife reeling from the entire evening.........overall she was mostly please with the end results accept for the pain, burn marks and being too swollen for days.......


End file.
